Electrically powered jigsaws, also known as saber saws, are well known in the art. A principle advantage of jigsaws over other types of hand-held saws such as circular saws or band-type saws is the ability to make curved cuts along relatively short radiuses. Consequently, jigsaws are particularly useful in performing tight scrolling cuts to cut curves into a work piece.
A conventional jigsaw typically includes an electric motor contained within a housing, and a shoe positioned beneath the housing. The shoe includes a bottom surface adapted to slide or ride along the top surface of a work piece. An open-ended slot is formed at a front end of the shoe. A straight, bayonet-type saw blade extends downward from the housing through the front slot. A leading edge of the blade includes a plurality of teeth that face in a forward direction toward the front of the shoe. In use, the blade is reciprocated in a generally up-and-down direction by the motor. As the blade is reciprocated, the jigsaw is manually advanced in a forward direction such that the teeth of the blade cut into a work piece. As the blade cuts into the work piece, the bottom surface of the shoe rides over the top of the work piece.
Some jigsaws are capable of producing an orbital blade motion. Such a motion has a rectilinear component of a generally up-and-down nature, and fore-and-aft motion advancing the cutting blade into the work piece. Typically, the blade advances on the cutting stroke, which is conventionally in the upstroke on most saws.
A variety of different blade types can be utilized with a jigsaw. For example, blades having different sizes, different teeth configurations, different teeth sizes, and different blade materials can be used. It is desirable to have a blade clamping system that allows blades to be quickly and easily interchanged.